Emmett Rosalie and Simple Plan
by the never ending dream
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie is going thourgh bumps and Emmett uses songs to express his self!
1. Grow Up

**Emmett Rosalie and Simple Plan**

**Chapter 1: Grow up**

This was the day of Emmett and Rosalie's first fight. Emmett kept pulling pranks and that got on Rosaile's nerve.

"Emmett, you need to grow up," Rosalie said.

Emmett replyed!

Emmett's reply:

_**This is who i am  
and this what i like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
i'll be at the show  
i could never find a better place to go**_

until the day i die i promise i wont change  
so u better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and i don't wanna change  
i just wanna have fun  
i wanna be told to grow up  
and i don't wanna change  
so u better give up  
cause i'm not gonna change  
i don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hangin' out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
i'm inpoilte and i make fun of everyone  
i'm inmature but i'll stay this way forever

until the day i die i promise i wont change  
so u better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and i don't wanna change  
i just wanna have fun  
i wanna be told to grow up  
and i don't wanna change  
so u better give up  
cause i'm not gonna change  
i don't wanna grow up 

"Fine goodbye, Emmett."

**Author's Note: Sorry short and sad. And Emmett is going to get depressed. "Welcome to my Life"! There is going to be a happy ending, PROMISE!**


	2. Welcome to my Life

**Emmett Rosalie and Simple Plan**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to my Life**

Emmett now felt bad about telling Rosalie he isn't going to grow up. She disappered from Emmett, everybody else knew where she was expect for poor little Emmett. He kept expressing his self with simple plan it's kinda annoying.

"That was mine and Rosie's favorite band, she like david the best," Emmett said while changing the song. He was ready to sing. Then Emmett sung.

Emmett sung:

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you **__**lock**__** yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming **_

_**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me **_

_**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life **_

_**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding **_

_**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me **_

_**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life **_

_**No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like **_

_**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) **_

_**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life**_

Then it was like a bitter gale after he sung those lyrics. He never thought he would have a empty heart after he met Rosalie. He got angry then turned on a different tune! And started to sing...

**Author's Note: Sorry I failed cuz it is short. But I'm about to write next chapter. Next starts with a song. PLZ R$R! **


	3. Your Love is a Lie

**Emmett Rosalie and Simple Plan**

**Chapter 3: Your Love is a Lie**

Emmett sung:

_**I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 o'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me, where have you been?**_

I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss  
But it just don't feel the same  
'Cause I can feel that you're gone

Can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes  
And pretend all you want  
But I know  
I know your love is just a lie  
It's nothing but a lie

You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah, you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss  
When you know that I trust you?  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
And could you be more obscene?

So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
And don't waste your breath  
Because it's too late, it's too late

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes  
And pretend all you want  
But I know  
I know your love is just a lie, lie  
It's nothing but a lie, lie  
You're nothing but a lie

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes  
And pretend all you want  
But I know  
(But I know)  
I know your love is just a lie  
(But I know)  
I know you're nothing but a lie, lie  
You're nothing but a lie, lie  
Your love is just a lie

Emmett was very emotional at the time. He always said his feelings through music~music freak~this time it was simple plan. I see why Rosalie left. He is to much of a pre-teen or maybe kid. Likes to pull jokes like kids and likes music like per-teen or teen. Last week he sung Ke$ha to Rosalie~Your love is my drug~!

Emmett was thinking, _I'm just a kid, nothing, but a kid, and Rosalie was right._

Then he turned on a song letting out his emotions again. Then he sung...

**Author's Note: Well longer I think. I don't own anything to do with Twilight or Simple Plan. I hope ypu like. Tell me if you love or hate it or what should happen. Happy ending, promise. R$R~PLZ!**


	4. I'm Just a Kid

**Emmett Rosalie and Simple Plan**

**Chapter 3: I'm Just a Kid**

Emmett sung:

_**I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on you own  
and here it goes**_

[Chorus]  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me

And maybe when the night is _**dead**__**, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And their gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes**_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me?  
don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid [repeat x5]

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me.

Tonight.

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause im just a kid tonight 

Emmett knew Rosalie was right and the family was right. But he can't give up on his life style. It was even like that when he was human. He figured that if Rosalie or his family couldn't execpt him it would be him against the world. He love Rosalie, but he got robbed of his childhood.

As a child he had to work to support his family, and so did his twelve brothers and sisters, because his father died when he was seven and his mother was ill sense he was five. So now he acts like a child, because he never did get to act like a child when he was a child. No one ever knew this other side of Emmett~_**NOT EVEN ROSALIE**_~! But reason why his mother was ill she had eleven babies when he was five. They had to work when they got old enough. Emmett always thought it was un-fair!

**Author's Note: Emmett is about to come to his senses and go find Rosalie, but he is still messed up with conflicted thoughts . About what if she doesn't understands. Or she'll under stand anything if we really ment to be. I own nothing! R$R!**_**  
**_


	5. Me Against the World

**Emmett Rosalie and Simple Plan**

**Chapter 5: Me Against the World**

Emmett forgot what happen for a little bit. So he started to sing next track.

Emmett sung:

_**We're not gonna be just a part of the game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart**_

To everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run.

They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
Its me against the world  
We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all the thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world  
Its me against the world  
World….world…world…  
Its me against the world.  
(scream)

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out you insults  
But nothings gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you _**win**__**.**_

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world

I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world 

After he sung that the memories can to his head about Rosalie and him.

"I got to have Rosie back, but if she don't understand, but what if she does." Emmett said.

Then Emmett decided to run and find Rosalie. He left a note saying...

**Author's Note: He won't be there with the cullens but lets hope he will return with Rosalie. There is a HAPPY ENDING involed, PROMISE! Next chapter is what the note said and just what the note said. I own nothing! The character~Rosalie~ is based off emmett's only angel, now go to her profile, PLZ! PLZ R$R!**_**  
**_


	6. I Won't be There

**Emmett Rosalie and Simple Plan**

**Chapter 6: I won't be there**

The note said:

_**I don't wanna make this  
Harder than I have to  
This is how it has to be  
There's so many things I want to say  
But you just don't listen to me**_

I don't want to hurt you  
You don't want to hurt me  
I can't stand you  
And you can't stand me  
We can't rearrange  
You can never change me  
Say goodbye  
Nothing I say could change your mind cuz

[Chorus:]  
I can't stay  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed  
'Cuz when you wake up  
I won't be there

Everything I say  
You find a way to make it  
Sound like I was born just yesterday  
Everything you taught me  
Doesn't mean a thing  
So I'm going my way

I don't want to hurt you  
You don't want to hurt me  
I can't stand you  
And you can't stand me  
We can't rearrange  
You can never change me  
Say goodbye  
Nothing I say could change your mind 'cuz

[Chorus]

This is the last night  
That I spend at home  
And it won't take too long  
For you to notice  
Won't take long for you to find out  
That I'm gone

[Chorus x2] 

**Author's Note: Awfully short, but I own nothing! PLZ R$R!**_**  
**_


	7. Meet You There

**Emmett Rosalie and Simple Plan**

**Chapter 7: Meet You There**

Emmett was already gone time they got the note. Emmett pick up his phone, because it is ringing. On the phone was a text said.

Text said:

_**Meet me at the Lady Gaga concert in Seattle. I'll be in the VIP. You are on the list and a backstage pass and ticket is wating. In front of row one. Will you meet me there? **_

_**~Rosalie**_

Emmett texted:

_**U no Rosie I hate txt'n. I'll meet you there. I'll be waiting 4 u! Plus I was heading that way 2 find u!**_

He was in the ragged top jeep and on the radio a song by Simple Plan came on. It described him at the moment. So he blasted the music and sung.

Emmett sung:

_**Now you're gone,  
I wonder why,  
You left me hear,  
I think about it on,  
and on, and on, and on,  
and on, and on again.  
I know you're never coming back,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I'm waiting to hear from you..**_

Until i do,  
You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come..

I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there.

I wish I could have told you,  
The things I kept inside,  
But now I guess its just too late.  
So many things remind me of you,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I miss you,  
This is goodbye,  
One last time..

You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come..

I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there.

I'll meet you there...

And where I go you'll be there with me,  
Forever you'll be right here with me..

I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me..  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you..  
I'll meet you there...

I'll meet you there...  
I'll meet you there..

Then the song went off. So he turned down the radio to zero. He was heading toward a sign that said, 10 miles to Seatlle. He got another text.

Rosalie texted:

_**I no u hate txt'n. U was coming 2 find me?**_

Emmett texted:

_**I am coming! I love u. But after the concert I got 1 thing 2 tel u and 1 thing to ask u.**_

__Rosalie texted:

_**I love u 2! C u there I'm stopping b4 u reck ur car.**_

Emett texted:

_**Ok sweetie. I love u!**_

Emmett is planning to tell her about his childhood. And ask one question.

**Author's Note: I still own NOTHING! I am not telling what he is going to ask Rosalie!**


	8. Running Out of Time

**Emmett Rosalie and Simple**

**Chapter 8: Running Out of Time**

Emmett arrived at the concert. The he came across a guy at the velet rope. He was big and buff, but not like Emmett.

"Name." The guy behind the velet rope commanded.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen." Emmett replyed.

"Here is your ticket and backstage pass." The deep voice said. The guy gave him his ticket and backstage pass and open the velet rope to let him though. The close it from the long line letting people in.

Emmett walked to were the floor sets were. The concert haven't started.

"Rosalie Cullen." Emmett yelled. The Emmett got a text.

Rosalie text:

_**I'm running late. Don't be mad.**_

Emmett texted:

_**Ok. I'm not mad.**_

Then Emmett thought he should sing about his feelings. He jump on stage where Lady Gaga would be if the concert started and sung.

Emmett sung:

It's just another day,  
_**And it feels like you're still running late  
'Cuz the times are gonna change,  
And you're stuck in your old mentality**_

You can try to lead us on,  
But there's no one else to blame  
Won't be left to _**clean the**__** mess when you're gone**_

We're running out of time!

We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
Now you're watching people die,  
And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get that this is how I feel  
There's a million things I hate about you

It's just another battle,  
When you exercise your authority  
When the dust is finally settled,  
Will you catch up with reality?

You've been waiting way too long  
Now it's time for us to pay,  
And we won't be looking back when you're gone

We're running out of time!

We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
Now you're watching people die,

And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get that this is how I feel  
There's a million things I hate about you (about you)

About you  
About you (about you)  
About you

I don't wanna hear the same excuses (don't wanna hear)  
I don't wanna here the same excuses (don't wanna hear)  
I don't wanna hear your story

We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
You're watching people die,  
And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
If everybody dies,  
Will you still don't care?

We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
Now you're watching people die,  
And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get that this is how I feel  
I don't wanna think about...  
This is how I feel

There's a million things I hate about you  
There's a million things I hate about you 

"I don't hate Rosalie Cullen. This was the best song I thought of that expresses me." Emmett told the crowd. The Lady Gaga walked out before he walked off stage. Rosalie walked in at the same time too.

"Wait, do you know my songs." Lady Gaga asked.

"Me? Yes." Emmett replyed.

"Do you want to get up here and sing with me." Lady Gaga asked.

"Yes. Oh thank you Lady Gaga." Emmett said.

"Someone get this boy a headset." Gaga commanded. They are both about 24 at the time. Then someone put a headset on Emmett's head. "were singing at the same time, because you got an amazing voice." Lady Gaga told me. Then a beat I knew came on. "Are you ready for a Bad Romance?" She asked the crowd

"YES!" The crowd replyed. Then Emmett and Lady Gaga sung.

Emmett and Lady Gaga sung:

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance**_

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear _**window**__**  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)**_

You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk _**fashion**__** baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch, baby**_

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your _**love**__**  
I don't wanna be friends**_

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance 

Then they continued to sing:

_**Truth  
Or Red One  
Convict (Gaga)  
Oh oh, yeah**_

I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people star to rush (_**start**__** to rush by)  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man  
Where are my keys?  
I lost my phone**_

What's goin' on, on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool  
What's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Chorus:  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out (inside out right)  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight!

What's goin' on, on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool  
What's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Chorus:  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!

When I come through on the _**dance floor**__** checkin' out that catalogue  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call  
I'm a hit it up beat it up latch on to it until tomorrow yeah**_

Shorty I can see that you got so much energy\\  
The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round  
And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay let me _**watch you**__** break it down and**_

Chorus:  
DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
Dad a doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Dad a doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic

Go use your muscle car-ve it out work it, hustle! (I got it just stay close enough to go it on)  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it Lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough (I've got it) in your pocko (I've got it)

Chorus:  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be ok  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE! 

They kept singing:

_**Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah**_

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

[Chorus:]  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

[Chorus]

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take _**your bank**__** before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**_

[Chorus x3]

[x3]  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

They went on singing:

_**[Lady Gaga]  
Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're **__**breaking up**__** on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy.**_

K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

[Beyonce]  
Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot _**answer**__**!**_

Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing.  
Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'cause I'll be dancin'.

'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the _**dance floor**__**.**_

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time.  
Please check the number, or try your call again 

They kept singing:

_**Don't call me GaGa  
I've never seen one like that before  
Don't look at me like that  
You amaze me**_

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)

Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've ****** not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Girl you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've ****** not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed

I wanna Just Dance  
But he took me _**home instead**__**  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off**_

He ate my heart then he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh  
(I love that girl)  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er 

They are still singing:

_**Don't be scared  
I've done this before  
Show me your teeth  
Don't want no money (want your money)**_

That ****'s is ugly  
Just want your sex (want your sex)  
Take a bit of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bite my me  
Show me your teeth  
Let me see your mean

Got no direction (no direction)  
I need direction  
Just got my vamp (got my vamp)

Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bit of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
The truth is sexy

Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)  
Just tell me when it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me

I'm gonna love you with my hands tied  
Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
Show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth

Got no salvation (no salvation)  
Got no salvation  
Got nor religion (no religion)  
My religion is you  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bit of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
I'm a tough bitch

Got my addictions (my addictions)  
And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)  
No one's perfect  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bit of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
I just need a little guidance

Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)  
Just tell me when it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me  
I'm gonna love you with my hand tied

Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
Show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth  
Show me your teeth

My religion is you  
My religion is you

Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)

Just tell me it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me  
I'm gonna love you with my hands tied  
Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
Show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth  
Teeth teeth teeth  
Show me your teeth  
It's not how big, it's how mean

Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
My religion is you  
Show me your teeth

I just need a little _**guidance**__**  
Show me your teeth **_

They are still singing:

_**I know that we are young  
And I know that you may love me  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore  
Alejandro**_

She's got both hands  
In her pocket  
And she won't look at you (won't look at you)  
She hides true love  
En su bolsillo  
She's got a _**halo**__** around her finger  
Around you**_

You know that I love you boy  
Hot like Mexico  
Rejoice  
At this point I've gotta choose  
Nothing to lose

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro-e-ro

Stop  
Please, just let me go  
Alejandro  
Just let me go

She's not broken  
She's just a baby  
But her boyfriend's like her dad  
Just like a dad  
And all those flame that  
Burned before him  
Now he's gotta firefight  
Got-cool the bad

You know that I love you boy  
Hot like Mexico  
Rejoice  
At this point I've gotta choose  
Nothing to lose

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro-e-ro

Don't bother me  
Don't bother me  
Alejandro  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Bye Fernando  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Alejandro  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Fernando

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke my _**cigarette**__** and hush  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto**_

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro-e-ro 

They was finally on there last song:

_**We are the crowd,  
We're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true,  
With that picture of you  
it's so magical  
we'd be so fantastic, oh**_

Leather and Jeans,  
Garage glamorous,  
now show what it means  
But this photo of us  
it don't have a price,  
Ready for those flashing lights  
Cause you know that baby I

Im your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
papa-paparazzi,  
baby there's no other superstar  
that know that I'll be  
papa-paparazzi  
promise I'll be kind,  
but i won't stop until that boy is mine  
baby you'll be famous  
chase you down until you love me  
papa-paparazzi

I'll be your girl,  
backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars.  
Yeah cause you know I'm starting  
between the sets  
Eyeliner and _**cigarettes**__**  
Shadow is burnt,  
**__**yellow**__** dance and return,  
My lashes are dry,  
purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price,  
Lovin' you is Cherry pie  
cause you know that baby I.**_

Im your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
papa-paparazzi,  
baby there's no other superstar  
that know that I'll be  
papa-paparazzi  
promise I'll be kind,  
but i won't stop until that boy is mine  
baby you'll be famous  
chase you down until you love me  
papa-paparazzi

Real Good  
(we're dancin' in the studio)  
Snap, Snap  
(that Shit on the radio)  
Don't stop for anyone,  
We're plastic but we still have fun!

Im your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
papa-paparazzi,  
baby there's no other superstar  
that know that I'll be  
papa-paparazzi  
promise I'll be kind,  
but i won't stop until that boy is mine  
baby you'll be famous  
chase you down until you love me  
papa-paparazzi

Then the concert was over.

"Want to got backstage for a drink." Lady Gaga asked Emmett in a wisper.

"Sure, Lady Gaga." Emmett said.

"Call me Gaga." Gaga said.

"Ok, Gaga." Emmett said as Lady Gaga lead him backstage to her dressing room.

**Author's Note: Sorry its so long. I know kinda of a cliff hanger. So I will let you in on something. Lady Gaga likes Emmett!**


	9. What If

**Emmett Rosalie and Simple**

**Chapter 9: What If**

Lady Gaga changed right in front of Emmett in to a black and red tank top and a pair of red and black short shorts.

"How does this look?" She ask. Emmett was sitting on the sofa. "Maybe you sould get a better look." She put her around Emmett while lap sitting on him.

"Perfect." He said trying to answer. She kissed Emmett over and over. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Isn't like a big duh. Changing in front of you. What I'm wereing. Letting you get a better look. Sitting on you and kissing you." She said.

''You like me?" He asked.

"Yes." Gaga said. "Now take that shirt off." She commanded. emmett pulled it off. Lady Gaga switched the light of. "Sing to me." She said.

Emmett sung:

_**What if I lead the way  
What if I make mistakes  
(Will you be there?)  
What if I change the world  
What if I take the blame  
(Will you be there?)**_

I remember going back  
To the place we used to lay  
But I keep losing track  
And now the days they all turn black  
And our dreams all _**start**__** to fade  
But there's no turning back**_

Cause the world keeps turning  
(Why do you tell me you care if you're not going to change?)  
And my heart keeps burning  
(Why do you tell me you care?)

What if I change the world  
If I lead the way  
What if I be the one  
That takes the blame  
What if I can't go on without you  
What if I graduate  
What if I don't  
What if I don't

Now I'm slowly giving up  
As the world keeps losing faith  
And you still turn your back  
Now the path I follow  
Takes a toll on me  
On you  
But there's no turning back

Cause the world keeps turning  
(Why do you tell me you care if you're not going to change?)  
And my heart keeps burning  
(Why do you tell me you care?)

What if I change the world  
If I lead the way  
What if I be the one  
That takes the blame  
What if I can't go on without you  
What if I graduate  
What if I don't x6

I'll be waiting here  
I'll be waiting here  
I'll be waiting here  
For you to call me  
x3

What if I lead the way  
What if I graduate  
What if I change the world  
Would you still remember me  
What if I lead the way  
What if I _**graduate**__**  
What if I change the world  
And I find the way to tell you...(No idea what he sings here)?**_

I'll be waiting here  
I'll be waiting here  
I'll be waiting here  
For you to call me  
x3

"Oh...What is your name?" She asked.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen." Emmett replyed.

"Oh, Emmett, your voice is so sweet." She said.

**A HOUR LATER**

Emmett turned the light on~You know what happen(wink)~and they was putting clothes back on. Then they programed each others numbers into thier cell phone. He walked outside the door once he had all of his clothes on. He saw Rosalie and he walked to her.

Then got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Rosalie, will you marry me?" He asked. Then Lady Gaga ran out of her dressing room.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, What?" Rosalie asked.

"Do you know what happen in the dressing room?" She asked.

"What happen, Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Well...Gaga and me kinda did some stuff." He said.

"Emmett, how dare you." She said.

"We wasn't dating. You told me good bye. Gaga understands not wanting to grow up." He said firmly.

"If thats how you feel. Then good bye." Rosalie said. Then Gaga ran into Emmett's arm. Rosalie walked off. Then Emmett drove back home. The Cullens was sitting around waiting for him. They lechure him about how disappearing is wrong and other boring stuff.

**A WEEK LATER**

Emmett got a phone call. It was from Lady Gaga.

"Emmett I'm pregant." She said.

**Author's Note: Sorry another cliff hanger. I still own NOTHING! **


End file.
